


Falling

by Readerstories



Series: Will Graham x reader [9]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Amnesia, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 10:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6750628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerstories/pseuds/Readerstories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Could you please write a Will Graham where Will is fishing near his house in Wolf Trap, and one of his dogs comes to him with a piece of bloody clothing, and he follows his dog a little bit down the creek to see an unconscious and wounded woman on the side of the creek, and he takes her to his home to nurse her back to health? She suffers from amnesia, but Will attempts to help her, and they eventually fall for each other. Kissing and some fooling around would be great! I hope it’s not too much!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling

Will threw the line downstream, the fly sailing gracefully through the air before falling down with a soft plop in the water. Taking in the calmness of the scene, Will was glad they had finished the investigation as quick as they had. It gave him some time to relax and enjoy the nice weather while it lasted. The dogs were happy too, being able to be outside most of the day outside was a preferable to spending it inside. They were all running around like small, happy idiots, but not getting to close to Will with the fishing pole. Suddenly they all hear wild barking from the woods. Winston appears from the shrubbery, running and carrying something in his mouth. Will have to call at him several times before he comes over to him with it. It turns out to be a piece of a blue jumper with some blood on it.

“Where did you find this?” As if Winston can understand him, he turns around and goes back the way he came. Will runs after him and the other dogs follow close behind. They don’t run long before Winston runs down towards the stream again, where Will can see someone lying facing away from the track. He hopes they are just unconscious. He runs over and pushes away the dogs that are sniffing and whining at the person. He puts his fingers on the neck, searching for a pulse. _Badum, badum, badum_. It’s there, but faint. The blood seems to be coming from various cuts and scrapes, but nothing to serious. He tries to wake them, but only get a grunt in response. He fumbles with his phone and calls 991. 

Hospitals are very quiet, people walking past the room, lights buzzing, and the machines connected to the girl are the only sounds Will can hear. He has never quite gotten used to them, even with all the times he has been in them over the years. The girl he found in the woods is just lying there, hooked up to several machines, looking lifeless. The doctors had said she had a concussion, but she would be fine and wake up soon. She have been sleeping for three days now.

The first thing you can hear when you regain consciousness are somebody’s light snores. You struggle to open your eyes, wanting to find the source of them. The light that attacks your eyes when you finally manage to open them is so unwelcome that you quickly close them. Taking a deep breath, you ready yourself and try again. You are very prepared for the light, so blinking fast a couple times helps you focus, and makes the lights more manageable. You look around the room; you quickly understand that it’s a hospital room. Except for your bed and the machines hooked up to you there is very little else in there, the only thing seeming a little out of place is the man sleeping with his head hanging down in the chair in the corner of the room. You can’t recall ever seeing him before, you can’t remember how you got here, and you can’t even remember who you are.

That more than anything fills you with terror, and you quickly sit up. This just makes you dizzy and you have to lie back down. After staring at the ceiling for a while, you decided to try again, this time a lot slower. Sitting up is hard, but finally you manage. Reaching that goal had for somewhat reason seemed important just second ago, now you don’t know what to do. You doubt you’ll be able to stand, so you just sit there, just checking how your body feel and trying not to hyperventilate. At that moment the door into the room opens. In comes a nurse, checking something on a clipboard in her hands. When she looks up, she stops in her tracks, eyes widening. Then she smiles, all teeth and sunshine.

“Oh, you’re finally awake! I’ll go get the doctor; I’ll only be a sec!” With that she more or less slams the door closed. Why she’s so excited, you have no idea. You suddenly hear a groan from the man in the chair. He shuffles around a little before raising his head and opening his eyes. He too, for some reason, smiles.

“Oh, good, you’re awake.” He gets up and stretches, but thankfully not coming closer. You don’t know what you would do if he does. Suddenly the door opens again, and both of your eyes focus on the doctor coming in. You hope he’ll at least clear up some things.

The doctor wasn’t much help actually. He could only tell you that you had a concussion, probably where the amnesia came from, and except from some bruises and cuts that is all. The reason for you being here you have to turn to the man for. He introduces himself as Will Graham, and tells you that one of his dogs had found you in the woods not too far from his house. He doesn’t know what you were doing there, but he thinks you might have been hiking, the clothes you had been wearing at the time suggested that. The doctor says they need to keep you overnight for observation, but after that you are free to go. You don’t really know what to do with this information, there’s nowhere for you to go. After the doctor leaves you use the time to get to know your “hero” a little better. Mostly it’s just him talking about his dogs and life, since you don’t really have anything to contribute with. It’s nice and keeps you from thinking about the fact that you don’t know anything about yourself. Late into the night you actually remember your name. You excitedly tell it to Will. He gets almost as happy and also remembers to tell the doctor about it. After all that talking to and getting to know, you feel very comfortable with Will, so when he offers you a place to stay, you gratefully accept.

The next morning you leave the hospital, grateful to be out of there. Before you drive to Will’s house however, you make a stop at the nearest grocery store. Will need to stock up on some things, and you don’t mind just wandering around a little. There, while browsing through the sweets isle, you suddenly remember your favourite candy and soda. It’s random, but the doctor said that might happen. You more or less run to Will to tell him, and he seems glad and gives a huge, toothy smile, arms filled with dog food.

When you come to the house the dogs greets you with excitement. But they are not to wild, seeming to remember and understand that you need some easy treatment. Will points Winston out you, and you sit down to give him some extra attention. He gives a happy bark, and you laugh before planting a big kiss at his snout. Winston just wiggles his tail even harder and Will lets out a laugh. You know you will like it here right there and then.

Life with Will is great; you have been living with him for a few weeks now. You have yet to get all your memories back, but at least you know who you are. The police had found that information just a few days after you had come to Will. You were single, lived on your own in a small apartment, and had a few close friends. Your family lived far away, so they hadn’t reported you missing since you tended to talk once a week or something like that. Your friends had been faster; reporting you missing the day after Will found you in the woods. You can’t remember much about them, but you are thankful anyway. You met them not long after getting the information. They seemed happy, and reassured that they didn’t mind you not remembering them. They’re just glad you’re fine. Some of them even joke that they might do the same so they too can find someone like Will. You can’t help it and laugh. Your friends join you, and Will gives you a confused smile when he joins you at the café table with your coffee. You wave him off, but continue to snicker for a good while.

Meeting your family is even weirder. There are some memories that have come back, but most of them are from when you were little, so you don’t really know who they are now. But you feel safe and comfortable with them, even more than with Will. They too are very reassuring about your amnesia, telling you all is fine, and your mother even jokes about Will and his handsome face when he’s out of earshot. You blush, telling them over and over that there is nothing between you too. (You haven’t even thought much about that, but now you do.) Going back to your apartment had made you feel almost nothing. According to your family and friends (and the lease) , you had only been living there for a short time, so the memories connected to that place would take some longer time to come back probably. There’s only a few things there you take with you when you leave it. Your laptop, some cups, a few books, a plushie you remember getting one Christmas, and an old chair that you moved into your bedroom (or what used to be Will’s guestroom). Nothing else there seems important, so you either sell it or give it away. Will seems more than fine with you continuing to live with you; he even tells you that he would have missed you. You do the whole “You can’t get rid of me that easily” joke, but inside you are glad. You wouldn’t have known what to do to the warm feelings fluttering inside your chest if he hadn’t said that.

When winter sets in, you can feel the tiniest piece of regret set in. Shovelling snow before you went to work every morning wasn’t something you were used to. But the pro about living more or less in the middle of nowhere when it snows a lot is no one can judge you if you are two adults deciding to have a snowball fight, dogs included. Currently you are crouching behind your car, trying to hit Will and not be hit yourself at the same time. Last you saw him he was hiding behind the shed. You hear the snow creak behind you and turn to hush what you believe is one of the dogs, but instead you get a face full ow snow. You topple backwards, but grab hold of Will’s lapels before you go down. This brings him down with you, making him land on top of you. You don’t let him stay that for long however, using the surprise to turn him around and shove snow in his face. This results in a snow match, both of you rolling around and trying to stuff snow in each other’s face while the dogs bark around you, wanting to join you. After several minutes you quit, flopping down next to each other, laughing at each other’s silliness and the dogs liking your face.

“I’ll say that we both lost and won that one, won’t you agree?” you ask with a happy smile, trying to hold the excited dogs away from your face. Will grins back and nods.

“Can’t say I see a clear winner of that match, so I’ll agree. But I was pretty close a few times though!” You huff at him, get up and reach a hand down to help him up. Will grins again and takes it. He goes up a little fast though, so he stumbles a little before regaining his balance. He stands a little close now, only a few inches between you. Neither of you say anything, just breathing heavily, both from the play fight and something else. Will is the first one to lean closer, but you are not far behind, meeting him halfway. His lips feel amazing and you can feel your stomach doing flips. You encircle his waist and he hugs you closer. Several minutes with some lazy kissing pass, lips sliding against lips, and it feels amazing. Eventually you stop and just look at each other.

“How long have you wanted to do that?” Will’s voice sounds slightly gruffer now, but that might only be your imagination.

“I don’t know, quite some time I guess.” You give him another peck and you bth smile widely at each other.

“Now as much as I like kissing you out here, I’m starting to get cold. So let’s get inside and kiss some more there.” Will chuckles and gives you another small kiss, before taking your hand and leading you inside. Your stomach is no longer doing somersaults, but is instead haved clam filled with a warm felling.

**Author's Note:**

> Putting all my work from my tumblr on here as well.


End file.
